Star Trek Expanded Universe:Featured articles/Archive
This is a list of all featured articles showcased on Star Trek Expanded Universe's main page. For a list of articles scheduled to appear on the main page in the coming weeks, see featured article. :Some months in 2006 are missing due to a lack of clear guidelines for nominating featured articles. STEU apologizes for this inconvenience. =2006= January 2006 Hellonesians The '''Hellonesians' are an ancient and strangely wise race who, despite their advanced technologies, have not traveled far from their homeworld. February 2006 The Battle of Unity Starbase The Battle of Unity Starbase was an engagement between the United Federation of Planets/Alliance and the Rakelli. The battle is widely seen as the beginning of tensions between these two powers. The single Borg cube that had come away from the Borg Elimination Incident intact had hidden in the Azure nebula. The Borg Queen, (who wished revenge upon the Federation) ordered one of her drones to take over the role of the Rakelli emperor so that she could control their weak, but expanding civilisation and turn it against the Alliance. After two months of preperation, the Rakelli were ready to make their first move against the Alliance. The newly built Unity One Starbase had just been completed. May 2006 Federation Starfleet ranks (2383-) (Duty uniform) The Starfleet Ranks of 2383 were of a pip rank insignia that were worn on both sides of the collar. June 2006 Borg The Borg are a pseudo-race of cybernetic beings and were seen by many as the most dangerous species in the galaxy. No single individual exists within the Borg as they are linked into one mind and only have one goal: perfection. July 2006 [[USS Remington (NCC-86753)|USS Remington]] The USS Remington (NCC-86753) was a ''Remington''-class Federation starship and the first of its class. It was launched in 2383 and commanded by Captain Richard Boswell. The Remington was constructed at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards above Mars, completed in 2383. Due to certain logistical problems with the Romulan Star Empire, the Romulan first officer, part of the Federation-Romulan Officer Exchange Program, could not be brought on board until six months into the voyage. Between commissioning and that period, Lieutenant Commander Howe, being the most senior bridge officer under the Captain, took on the role of acting first officer. August 2006 [[USS Intrepid (Star Trek: Intrepid)|USS Intrepid]] The USS ''Intrepid, Starfleet registry NCC-74600, is a Federation [[Intrepid class|''Intrepid-class]] starship. The first of her class, she was launched from Earth Station McKinley on 12 January 2371, and continued to serve as a testbed for new technologies, including the Emergency Medical Hologram, until late 2372, shortly before the outbreak of hostilities with the Klingons. In 2382, under the command of Captain Talath, the Intrepid was assigned to the Chiron Colonial Convoy. (Star Trek: Intrepid, "Heavy Lies the Crown") September 2006 [[USS Nightingale (Hippocrates class)|USS Nightingale]] USS ''Nightingale'' was built along with 19 other ''Hippocrates''-class hospital ships. It was staffed mainly by civilian doctors and nurses who volunteered their services during the Dominion War. October 2006 R'Meera R'Meera is the Chief Science Officer/Ship's Counselor on the [[USS Hathaway (NCC-2593)|USS Hathaway]]. She has the unique distinction of being the only Caitian/Human hybrid known to exist. The two species were considered to be genetically incompatible and while a coupling was not considered impossible it was considered highly improbable as the gene therapy and medical supervision required were quite intensive. November 2006 Tabatha Brisk Tabatha Brisk was a late-24th century Starfleet doctor and chief medical officer of the UFS Arcadia. Brisk's warm, friendly manner made her an instant favorite with most of the ship's crew. She became good friends with Stephen April, going so far as to remain his personal physician after he semi-permanently retired in 2382, although she did not assume this role until the ship itself had been decommissioned sometime afterwards. December 2006 Timothy Sinclair Captain Timothy Sinclair was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. The first commanding officer of the [[USS Pendragon|USS Pendragon]], he served in that capacity from 2379 to 2385. Sinclair was born June 22, 2341, an orphan almost from his first breath. Sinclair's first assignment after graduating Starfleet Academy was as a helmsman on the [[USS Rutledge|USS Rutledge]] under Captain Benjamin Maxwell. =2007= January 2007 Logan MacLeod Logan MacLeod is the Commanding Officer of the Federation starship [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus)|USS Prometheus]]. While on Khitomer to negotiate an agreement with the Klingon Empire Logan gave his life to save the life of his great-grandson Captain Joshua MacLeod, Admiral and Federation Ambassador-at-large Rear Admiral Solen, and the Klingon negotiator from the attack of a Flaxian assassin. For his heroic sacrifice, the Klingon high council posthumously made Logan a member of the Order of the Bat'leth. In recognition of his sacrifice, Starfleet Command posthumously awarded Logan the Federation Council Medal of Honor. February 2007 Doomsday War Doomsday War was the name given, in an alternate timeline, to the seemingly endless series of battles that followed the appearance of the Doomsday Weapons in 2254. In 2254 the USS Enterprise under the command of Captain Christopher Pike tracked a strong temporal signal. Arriving at the source, they discovered a Planet Killer and Klingon D7 class battlecruiser engaged in battle. The weapon easily destroyed both ships and began pulverizing whole worlds to duplicate and eventually produce an army of machines. In an attempt to correct the polluted timeline,the [[USS Farragut (NCC-1647) |USS Farragut]] travelled back in time to the encounter with the first weapon. Joining the Enterprise, their combined attack appeared to destroy the device; however it instead activated the chronitons vented by its engine and sent it twelve years into the future. March 2007 Richard Boswell Captain Richard Boswell was the commanding officer of the Federation starship [[USS Remington (NX-86753)|USS Remington]]. He was born in Chicago, Illinois on Earth in 2335 to Helen and John Boswell. Due to his father's career in Starfleet, Richard and his family often found themselves moving from planet to planet and ship to ship. In 2374, he was assigned as the first officer of the [[USS Lexington (NCC-61832)|USS Lexington]], which had lost its first officer in the Battle of Sector 001. As the Lexington's first officer, Boswell fought in many of the most important battles of the Dominion War, including Operation Return, the First Battle of Chin'toka and the Battle of Cardassia. Because of the Lexington's crew's near-suicidal charge at Dominion lines during the First Battle of Chin'toka, the crew was awarded a Presidential Unit Citation for bravery. April 2007 TR-116a Tactical Sniper Rifle The TR-116a Tactical Sniper Rifle is a variant on the TR-116 rifle, which was developed by Starfleet Security for use in dampening fields or radiogenic environments where conventional energy weapons would be useless. A working prototype of the TR-116 was developed, but Starfleet opted not to produce the weapon with the advent of the regenerative phaser. In light of the ongoing Dominion War it was concluded that the addition of the micro-transporter and the exographic targeting sensor overcame the weaknesses of the original design. Starfleet designated the modified weapon the TR-116a Tactical Sniper Rifle and deployed it for use in situations where high-energy sensor arrays would detect directed energy weapons, thereby revealing the location of the shooter. May 2007 Noel Turner Captain Noel Edward Turner was the commanding officer of the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)|USS Cantabrian]] and, later, the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705-A)|USS Cantabrian-A]]. With limited Starfleet resources in the Typhon Expanse region, Turner and his crew attempted to hold Canaileus Prime from succumbing to a Myhr'an invasion and occupation force. Reluctantly, he sent the majority of his crew to the surface to stave off the attack, resulting in moderate losses, including the death of his long-time friend, Ulitania Jonar. The rage at his losses propelled his determination to win the battle and keep Canaileus Prime as Federation territory. (Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "Oh, What A Lovely War") Orders and his conscience clashed again when Starfleet demanded no interference with a pre-warp planet affected by a subspace rupture caused by the triggering of Samantha Delaney's booby-trapped folded space drive at Dante Station. Turner agreed with Tony Ramirez's conclusion to collapse the anomaly and save the planet's inhabitants, and, when Ramirez stole a shuttlecraft to collapse the rupture, after asking his crew to step aside if they objected to his direct violation of an order, Turner piloted the Cantabrian to stall the [[USS Auckland (NCC-65201)|USS Auckland]] from stopping Ramirez. (Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "Salvation") June 2007 USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus) The [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus)|USS Prometheus (NX-59650)]] is a ''Prometheus'' class starship and was the first of its class. It was launched in 2374 and was under the command of Captain Logan MacLeod as of 2378. The Prometheus class was one of if not the the most advanced Starfleet vessels in service as of the late 24th century. The Prometheus underwent many extended trials (both simulated and physical) and is the culmination of several separate research projects which have been combined into one prototype test-bed vessel. Since it was so highly classified and possessed a hitherto unseen degree of automation only four Starfleet officers were trained on how to operate the Prometheus' systems before the vessel was deamed ready for active duty. Among the Prometheus' state of the art features was the advanced type XII phaser arrays, quantum torpedoes, photon torpedoes, regenerative shield and Metaphasic shields augmented by a polaron modulator, and ablative armor with underlying Parametallic hull plating. July 2007 David Tiki Colonel David Tiki is the Marine commander onboard the [[USS Swiftfire (NCC-76125-A)|USS Swiftfire-A]]. Colonel Tiki and the Marine contingent on the Swiftfire had a quiet first few months of the Dominion War. Their only major action was the Raid on Sector 432. The Marines boarded a Dominion shipyard to bring down its shields. They succeeded in their mission and the facility was destroyed. Following the Swiftfire's repairs at Sol the ship was transferred to Starfleet Task Force 59. During the transit Colonel Tiki and his Marines captured a prototype Dominion cloaked Strike cruiser. Jem'Hadar forces managed to board the Swiftfire before their ship's capture and Colonel Tiki and his Marines finally got to do what they were put on the ship to do, protect it from the Jem'Hadar. Once part of Task Force 59 the Marines were involved in the capture of a pirate facility and fought off a Vendoth invasion force on a secret Maquis base. August 2007 Ben Bartholomew Ben Bartholomew was a Starfleet officer and Maquis rebel in the late 24th century, descended from Zefram Cochrane and Jonathan Archer. He was instrumental in founding the Colonial Alliance and became one of its early heroes. Bartholomew was born 2341 in Tycho City, Luna. He won admission to Starfleet Academy in 2358, graduating in 2362. Bartholomew served on various starships in his career, including the ''Sutherland'' and the ''Intrepid'', resigning in 2371 to join the Maquis. He later returned to Starfleet with the help of Timothy Sinclair, alongside whom he served on the [[USS Pendragon|USS Pendragon]], until becoming a Colonial Alliance officer in the 2380s. September 2007 [[USS Pioneer (NCC-78399)|USS Pioneer (NCC-78399)]] The [[USS Pioneer (NCC-78399)|USS Pioneer (NCC-78399)]] was an explorer starship of the [[Sovereign class|modified Sovereign class]] built by the Federation Starfleet, launched on stardate 64653.1 from Earth Spacedock. During her twelve years of service, she participated in missions from the Gateway system to the mirror universe, becoming instrumental in shaping the galaxy's 25th century. ( ) October 2007 Jonathan Masters Captain Jonathan Masters was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. He was born in Canberra, Earth to Claire and Dalton Masters in 2337. He would graduate from Starfleet Academy in 2359 and go on to serve on several vessels, including the , where he was awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor. In 2373 he was given his first command, the . Under his command the Swiftfire-A has seen extensive action throughout the Dominion War and afterwards during the Vendoth attack on Earth. (Star Trek: Swiftfire) November 2007 Maxine Benton Maxine Benton was a Starfleet office from the 24th century. Sheriginally entered the fleet as a shuttle pilot and would later transfer to become a fighter pilot, flying the fighter. In 2373, after the outbreak of the Dominion War, she became the commanding officer of the fighter group stationed on the . (Star Trek: Swiftfire) December 2007 Cell ]] Captain Cell (previously known as Daniel) was an exiled Changeling from the Founders' homeworld, and commanding officer of the [[USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948)|USS Phoenix-X]] in the late 24th century. He changed his name in 2379 after being sent back to 2344, where he spent 35 years immobilized and left to his thoughts. =2008= January 2008 Steve Tecklenberg 24th century Starfleet officer Steve Tecklenberg was the CO of the USS Scandalon and the Eagle's Nest Squadron, known for his work with Starfleet Intelligence and training at Starfleet Academy. February 2008 Pavlo Celcho Pavlo Celcho was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. A youth spent repairing shuttlecraft saw him enter Starfleet Academy to be an engineer. His dedication to his profession led him to the position of chief engineer on a starship. In 2373 he was assigned to the to serve as that vessel's chief engineer. ( ) March 2008 ''Star Trek: Unity (fan film series) 'Star Trek: Unity' is a long-running, non-profit, live-action fan film series created by students at Applemore Technology College of the United Kingdom in 2005. Working for almost four years, they have produced seventeen 15-40 minute episodes, and are now finishing their third season, which started being released in October 2007. The series is based around the adventures of the young crew first assigned to Unity One Starbase, a space station at the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone, and later aboard the , all about five years after the events of . Unity One and the ''Odyssey are commanded by Captain Puto and Captain Lewis, who are honourable and ethical Starfleet officers, but a little unorthodox and rogue in their methods. April 2008 Fan fiction timeline The Fan fiction timeline is a chronological timeline of Star Trek fan productions. This timeline includes fan series, fan comics, and fan fiction created by various artists over many years. May 2008 The was a Federation heavy cruiser built in 2373. The second Federation ship to bear the name it was launched on stardate 50762.2. Commanded by Captain Jonathan Masters the Swiftfire saw extensive action during the Dominion War. Surviving the war the ship continued to serve with distinction throughout the Federation. ( ) June 2008 Seifer Seifer (previously joined as Gotens, and previously referred to as simply Night) served as a Starfleet first officer aboard the . He was a Trill whose host name was Night; and was joined to at least two main symbionts in his lifetime: first the Gotens symbiont and then, against his will, the Seifer symbiont. During his joinings, he was most commonly known by his symbiont (last) name. July 2008 Elizabeth Singh Elizabeth Jacqueline Singh (née Shanoy) was the first officer of the from 2372 until 2373, and the from 2374 onwards. Her friends called her Liz. ( ) August 2008 Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions (season 1) Season one of ''Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions'' takes place from mid-2372 to the end of the same year. During 2372, the crew of the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)|USS Cantabrian]] deal with the rise in Myhr'an violence towards the Federation and other regional powers around the Typhon Expanse. September, 2008 Scott Fack Scott Fack was the counselor aboard the , and later, the , and a Special Operations operative. ( ) October, 2008 World War III , a combatant in WWIII]] World War III was a global, and ultimately nuclear, conflict on Earth in the mid-21st century. Over 600 million people died in the war, and human civilization nearly collapsed, resulting in a period known as "the post-atomic horror" that lasted into the early 22nd century. ( , ) November, 2008 Andorian The Andorians were a blue-skinned species from the Alpha Quadrant, and one of the founding members of the . One of their most recognized physical features were their antennas and white hair. December, 2008 Vendoth The Vendoth were a humanoid species from the Kalium galaxy who enslaved several other alien cultures for their own needs. In 2378, they encountered a Starfleet vessel for the first time and were felt to be wronged by them. This reaction eventually lead the Vendoth into the offensive and resulted in a time-displaced war with the Federation. (Star Trek: Unity (crossover)) =2009= January, 2009 Battle of Caernarvon IV The Battle of Caernarvon IV is often forgotten next to the larger battles of the Dominion War such as Operation Return, First Chin'toka, and Second Chin'toka, but it was an important early battle of the war for three important reasons. First, the Caernarvon system occupied an important strategic position between the Ninth and Third Fleets based at Starbase 375 and the Klingon Expeditionary Fleet. A swift Dominion strike taking the Caernarvon system would have allowed Cardassian and Jem'Hadar fleets to split the allies, threatening the defeat in detail of the Federation/Klingon forces. Second, Caernarvon IV possessed a moderately large, for a frontier outpost, civilian population comprised heavily of scientists, some of whom were engaged in research potentially sensitive to Federation interests. Lastly, the Battle of Caernarvon IV, along with other operations, served as an important distraction, helping to pave the way for Captain Sisko's raid on the primary Dominion ketracel-white storage depot in the Alpha Quadrant. (Star Trek: Sutherland: "Absent Friends") February, 2009 The was an . From 2369 until 2373, her commanding officer was Captain Noel Turner. ( ) March, 2009 Richie Kennedy left|thumb|Captain Richie Kennedy. Captain Richie Kennedy was a human Starfleet officer during the late 24th century. He served as commanding officer of the during the Dominion War. ( ) April, 2009 Cardăsda Cardăsda is the sole official language of the Cardassian Union. Its status within the Union is comparable to that of Mandarin Chinese under Communist rule: While minority languages continue to exist, they have no official status and are referred to as mere "dialects" even though they are linguistically divergent enough to be considered languages in their own right. ( ) May, 2009 Universal translator The universal translator is a device used by many spacefaring races to render the speech of other species and nationalities into the user's native language. It is also known as the UT. The UT has appeared in shipboard computer-based, hand-held, communicator-based, and subcutaneously-implanted versions as the technology has developed. The initial development of the UT used in the Federation owes in a large part to the work of linguist Hoshi Sato. ( ) Featured articles/Archive